


Lesson

by Uintuva



Series: Timbitat things [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 13. “Did you just punch me? I didn’t even feel that.”, 9. “I’m going to teach you how to throw and take a punch. Here’s the first lesson.”, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, OP Sakura, Timbitat: Write Every Day, like one punch man level of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: She’d barely felt the punch, honestly.“Did you just punch me? I didn’t even feel That,” Sakura said while wiping the blood dripping down her chin. The split lip was already healed.9. “I’m going to teach you how to throw and take a punch. Here’s the first lesson.”13. “Did you just punch me? I didn’t even feel that.”





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from sprx77.  
> I have a quick comic of this up at my tumblr. (Same nane)

She could feel the sting.

 

It...it honestly wasn’t bad. The sting was mostly because she hadn’t been prepared for Sasuke to take the frontal assault (that was more Naruto’s style). She’d been expecting a sword to the back and in her surprise Sakura had bit her own lip.

 

She’d barely felt the punch, honestly.

 

“Did you just punch me? I didn’t even  _ feel _ That,” Sakura said while wiping the blood dripping down her chin. The split lip was already healed.

 

Watching Sasuke, petrified (by shock or fear, she didn’t know), made her feel odd. Sakura knew she wasn’t a weak  _ fangirl _ anymore, hadn’t been for a long time really, but seeing Sasuke, who could keep up with Naruto (that had a tailed beast sealed in him), struggle to do any damage at all, made her feel weird.

 

Sakura gave Sasuke a dangerous grin, loving the rabbit in front of a fox look (he seemed flushed,  _ interesting)  _ and couldn’t resist making a cocky comment.

 

“I’m gonna teach you how to throw and take a punch,” she readied herself “Here’s the first lesson.”

 

And she  _ launched  _ herself forward. Sasuke could only close his eyes and hope for the best.

 

Seeing Sasuke simply freeze, Sakura stopped at the last moment. The idea was to teach Sasuke a lesson, not murder him.

 

As Sasuke opened his eyes again, Sakura tapped him onto his forehead and turned to away, leaving Sasuke to collect himself.

 

The shattered mountain behind him should be lesson enough.

 

She is not weak.


End file.
